The Lord and the Lady?
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Gray esta comprometido con la princesa de Fiore, pero hay una chica que se llama Juvia trabajando en el palacio.


**Comentario: no puedo creer que este haciendo otro fick, cuando debo como...¿tres?. Este fick, es corto. **

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que ya les traje la historia paralela de Gruvia. Espero que les gusste. **

**Este fick tampoco se salva de tener Nalu. Ja,ja,ja lo siento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Mi boda. Gray. **

Odiaba el camino, odiaba el carruaje, odiaba a mi padre, odiaba los caballos que me arrastraban a un estúpido palacio.

- ya quita esa cara Gray, asustarás a la princesa - gruñí, me valía un pepino lo que pensara la princesa, de todas formas, ella había dicho que no.

Maldita sea. Mi padre, el Conde Silver de Fiore, había tenido la gran idea de casarme con la princesa. Pero ja!, la princesa no acepto y le daba las gracias. Por dios, teníamos...18 años?

Si, ya sé, se supone que aquí se casan a los 16, pero, ¡coño! Nadie se quiere casar a los dieciséis!

He tenido una vida muy corta como para casarme ahora. Pero como siempre, tenía que hacer lo que mi padre dijera. Tenía que aceptar que si llegaba a ser el rey, eso sería diferente y mis expectativas de codicia se elevarían.

Pero no quería casarme, no ahora, y le agradecía a la princesa por eso. Por qué se había negado. Lucy Heartfilia, tampoco tenía en sus planes una boda.

- ¿cuanto falta? ¿No se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado? - consulte mi reloj y mi padre dejo escapar una risotada y me golpeo la espalda

- tranquilo chico, la princesa sigue ahí y no se escapará. Cuento con que la hagas enamorarte de ti, siempre haces eso ¿o no?

- me crees un Casanova o qué? - aparte su mano de mi espalda y dejo de sonreír

- Gray, si llegas a casarte con ella, serás rey de...

- si, si, ya sé - miré por la ventana.

Detrás de una colina, se veía el acantilado y el palacio sobre él. Era de lo más extravagante. No tardamos mucho en llegar, el lugar era magnífico, tenía fuentes, áreas verdes, flores, el mar se lograba distinguir de un lado del palacio y blah blah.

Entramos y nos recibieron con mucha atención y respeto. Fuimos directamente a la sala del trono. El rey, Jude Heartfilia, estaba hablando con su esposa. Por lo que me habían dicho era igualita a su hija.

Nos arrodillamos en señal de respeto. El se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- oh Silver, por favor, no es necesario eso - nos levantamos y ambos se abrazaron y golpearon sus espaldas.

- te presento a mi hijo, Gray - hice una pequeña reverencia y el sonrió

- ¿mi próximo hijo? Me alegra por fin conocerte muchacho, tu padre me ha hablado maravillas sobre ti

- que coincidencia su majestad - el rey rió y su esposa apareció detrás de él

- pero que hacemos aquí, vayamos al comedor - le hizo señas a una de las sirvientas y ella avanzo con paso rápido - querida, llévalos a sus aposentos. Cuando se instalen, los esperamos en el comedor.

Ambos asentimos. Mi padre me dio su capa y su cinturón de herramientas

- llévalos, luego iré yo - asentí disgustado y salí detrás de la chica que me guiaba.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, me revolqué en la cama y me quede dormido.

Me desperté sin camisa, ¿a qué hora me la había quitado? Me vestí rápidamente, era un problema por que tenía que verme elegante. Uggghhh.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con mi padre en las escaleras.

- padre, lo lamento, me quede dormido y...

- no hay de que preocuparse, la princesa salió

- salió? - mi padre asintió con una sonrisa

- mandaron una escolta por ella, parece que te costara trabajo, Gray - siguió directo a la habitación y se perdió de mi vista.

Chasquee la lengua y entonces seguí avanzando. Pero...el palacio era enorme y unas cuantas vueltas me hicieron perderme.

Primero, intenté mantener la calma, pero terminé tan enojado con el mundo, que avanzaba con pasos fuertes, además de todo. ¿Dónde estaban los sirvientes? No había visto a nadie!

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella salió una chica. Una pila enorme de toallas le tapaban la cara, iba vestida con el traje real de las damas. Su cabello azul ondeaba cuando salió. Estaba cantando, se volteó para cerrar la puerta pero se tropezó...hacia mi.

Y todas las toallas cayeron en mi cara, menos mal que olían a limpio.

- oh oh! Lo lamento! Juvia lo lamenta! - ¿habla en tercera persona? Que molesta. Bueno, al menos ya se su nombre.

Sentí que quitaba las toallas de mi cara, mi vista tardo en acoplarse, y después vi sus ojos azules clavados en los míos directamente. Juvia era hermosa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas violentamente y recogió las toallas que me rodeaban, la ayude y se las entregué.

- gr-gracias, Juvia siente haberle tirado las toallas, si me disculpa - y salió corriendo. Tan rápido que no pude preguntarle como regresar a mi habitación.

Después de una hora caminando, por fin encontré la gran estancia, camine hasta la sala del trono y escuche dentro de la sala, una voz suave y algo chillona. Era la princesa.

Llevaba uno de esos vestidos que usaban las campesinas, su cabello era un desastre y si, era hermosa. Mi padre estaba frente a ella, tenía su mano entre las de él.

- todavía no me siento preparada para casarme...

Y algo en eso me molestó y me recargue en la puerta mientras abría mi gran bocaza...

- yo te veo muy preparada, enserio, ¿cuantos años crees que tienes?

Me dedico una mirada de odio.

- menos de los que piensas - oh, también explosiva, me gustaba.

Mi padre se disculpó en mi nombre y entré, tomé su mano y bese el dorso.

- mucho gusto princesa, soy Gray Fullbuster - seguía mirándome con odio, iba a decir algo pero entonces unos pequeños pasitos se escucharon en la entrada.

- princesa...- oh, era Juvia, reconocería su voz hasta en un campo de fútbol. Se quedo estática en cuanto nos vio y dio la vuelta.

Salió tan rápido como llegó. Escuché que el rey y mi padre dijeron algo, pero yo seguía viendo la puerta por la que salió Juvia.

Voltee y vi que Lucy me miraba, y entonces le sonreí.

* * *

**Comentario: todo visto desde otra perspectiva :]. Me emociona. **

**¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
